Let Me In The Walls (You've Built Around)
by joyfulscorpio
Summary: While preparing to do a spell to kill Julian Bonnie becomes ill, making a reluctant Enzo decide to take care of her. Bonenzo with mentions of Bamon.


**A/N: Hi. So this is my very first fanfiction on this account and first one I've posted in years. I have a lot of others in the works, but somehow this escaped me and I wrote most of this last weekend while I was sick. Apparently feeling under the weather while having a Bonnie ship actually go canon is the perfect inspiration to write. Tbh, I'm not very happy with this but I just wanted to get it out and have another Bonenzo fic out there because seriously, I need all the Bonenzo fics in my life. Anyways, this is dedicated to my awesome sister Sally aka Rosel3 since this was her idea and I kind of ran with it.**

 **Notes: This is set somewhere in canon but with the gang working with Valerie and Enzo to try to kill Julian. I realized I didn't explain it, but Bonnie is the only one to do the spell because like all the big spells needed to defeat the villains in this show, a Bennett is the only one that can use the Phoenix to trap vampire's souls and/or kill them. Also, fair warning everyone might be ooc in this, but apparently my muse likes it this way. I apologize in advance.**

 **Title is from the song, Dust to Dust by Civil Wars.**

 **Let Me In The Walls (You've Built Around)**

 **Chapter 1: You Make Me Sick**

Enzo watched as Bonnie tried to concentrate on the preparation spell she was doing. Scratch that, attempting, since her coughing was preventing her from chanting. Her body began to shake and Enzo didn't need vampire abilities to notice the sweat pouring off of her.

He sighed then stated without question, "You're sick."

The witch rubbed the sweat off her brow, straightening her body. "I'm fine." She said, and it was almost convincing if it weren't for her voice sounding hoarse or the extreme coughing fit that came right after.

The vampire in turn gave her his best "I don't believe you at all" look, folding his arms.

It was the witch's turn to sigh. "Fine." She said, walking the couch get an extra candle. Another cough came. "I might be a little under the weather but not enough to prevent me from doing the spells once the others come back with the supplies." Bonnie then bent down to grab the candle. "Really, I'm fi-" she began to say while standing back up, but stopped herself as she began to sway. Loosing her balance, Bonnie started to fall.

Before she could hit the ground, Enzo caught her just in time, holding her waist to help her stand.

"You were saying?"

Bonnie turned to look at him, just enough that he was still holding her. Which meant she must've been really sick because the Bonnie Bennett he knew would immediately tare herself away from his grasp, even if he was helping her. The witch was stubborn like that.

Enzo looked at her and noticed her eyes were struggling to stay open. "Thank you." She whispered, voice weak. It was an odd sight to see Bonnie look like this. The last time was back in the Otherside when he would watch the dead flow through her, giving her all the pain. It was a sight that definitely did not sit well with him.

Bonnie continued, "But as I was going to say, I'm fine."

He snorted, "Clearly. Look, you're obviously not well enough to do the spell, let alone another one once we capture Julian. There's only one chance at this, and we can't allow you to mess it up because you're coughing all over the spell. So I suggest we hold it off for a day or two so you can do the proper human thing and rest. Since, even though you're a very powerful witch, you're still a human that is prone to sickness."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "As you said, I'm a powerful witch, one that takes herbs and uses spells from really getting sick. It's not that drastic, I swear. Besides, why do you care anyways? The sooner I do the spell, the sooner you can swoop in and comfort Lily, making her realize just what she was missing this whole time." She said sarcastically, but instead of looking at him, her eyes wandered, looking dazed as he felt her begin to sway once more in his arms.

"Nice try. But you, little witch, are going to rest."

Bonnie gave him her signature defiant look, putting her hands on her hips. It would've been more intimidating if it weren't for her looking so sick. It made him wonder how he and no one else didn't notice it earlier.

"No, I'm not Enzo. I can do this."

That, he didn't doubt. It was the consequences of her doing two big spells in a weak state that worried him. "Besides, if anything happens I'll have four vampires and a heretic to look after me."

Enzo definitely was not convinced but before he could protest any further, he heard multiple footsteps coming from outside. Decidng to take action without really thinking it through if he was to be honest to himself, Enzo let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. You leave me with no choice."

Bonnie gave him a confused and worried look. Before she could do anything, however, he tightened his grip on her and picked her up bridal style.

"Enzo-" She started to yell but then within a second he was off and running, taking her away from the Lockwood mansion.

Within a few minutes he arrived at his new- and hopefully temporary- apartment he had found once he left the Boarding house. Stopping at his room, Enzo looked down at Bonnie who looked even more pale and winded than she did just a couple minutes prior, but still proceeded to struggle free.

"Enzo let me down before I aneurysm you!"

"Now that would be rude since I'm trying to help you feel better." He said then stopped walking once at the side of his bed before gently putting her on top of it.

She immediately tried to get up but stopped, resting a hand to her mouth and closing her eyes. "Do you have a trash can?"

Without taking his eyes off of her, Enzo went to the other side of the nightstand, picking up a small trash can before placing it right by the bed. Bonnie bent down toward it. Without thinking, he rushed to the bathroom then came back with a wet wash cloth, just as Bonnie was slowly laying back down.

With a sigh of defeat, Bonnie whispered, "I absolutely hate to say this but maybe you're right."

Enzo smirked in triumph as he softly placed the wet cloth on top of her forehead. "Words I never thought I'd ever have the pleasure of hearing you say."

Bonnie closed her eyes. "Savor it because that's the first and only time you'll ever hear me say it."

"Sure, sure. _Or,_ challenge accepted. Now rest up, Love we need you at your best." He then headed toward the door but stopped at hearing her speak again.

"Enzo?" She asked, ever so softly her voice seeming to be filled with sleep. He turned around to see her droopy eyes opened ever so slightly. Bonnie gave him a small, genuine smile. "I know you're doing this for you, but thank you."

All the vampire could do was nod before leaving and closing the door behind him. Her gratitude didn't set right to him. It was common logic: a big spell like the two they were planning to have her do took a lot of strength to perform which meant a witch had to be on their 'A game' in order for it to successfully work. It was just common sense. But the way her sick self thanked him and from what he had witnessed when he followed her around as a ghost, he knew that when it came to Bonnie, her friends always "had so much faith" in her that she'd get everything done that their common sense went missing. It was pathetic really and Enzo didn't like it. But it wasn't his problem, he tried to convince himself as he walked over to the fridge to get a bag of O-negative. This was just a means to an end to help him with the bigger picture. That being said he couldn't help the anger forming in the pit of his stomach.

An hour or so later, Enzo was lounging on his couch reading a book he stole from the boarding house when he heard a screech coming from his room.

The vampire rushed and opened the door to find the witch cradled on the floor, as she breathed heavily. She looked up at him, anger fuming on her face. "You spelled the door so I couldn't leave?!"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Bonnie glared daggers at him. "Now let's get you off this floor and put you back to bed, shall we? Unless you like to sleep on the ground."

She huffed but let him pick her up and carry her back to bed. "How'd you do it? It must've been Valerie who spelled it, but I'd figure with her huge hatred for Julian she'd want the spell to be done as soon as possible."

"Very true, but Valerie knows the strains of a witch and also that you are in no shape to do both spells. As I said, we only have one shot."

Bonnie groaned. "I know, I know. I just hate..." she stopped and looked down at her blanket.

"Feeling weak?" He finished for her.

"Why do you care anways?"

It was his turn to feel frustrated. "I already told you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But..." She stopped again.

When it came apparent that she wasn't going to continue he said, "Look, the faster you rest the faster you can feel better and help us. Besides, I thought you were going to be more 'self preserved' like you've been?"

Bonnie scoffed. "I am. Trust me."

"Then prove it. You have a break. Use it." He then left the room before coming back with a cooler full of blood bags and a couple of books. She looked at his stuff with confusion written on her face. Enzo went to sit down on the nice couch chair feet away from the bed, grabbing his book and resting his legs on the leg rest.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, since your little failed attempt at escape seemed to make you worse, which means our time table is pushed back even further, I decided to keep an eye on you and make sure you're actually going to rest. Don't worry it'd be like I'm not even here."

"I highly doubt that." Bonnie said, but instead of protesting again, she sunk in further in bed and closed her eyes.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and Enzo found himself liking the sound of her sleeping. And yes he knew how creepy that sounded.

Enzo was actually surprised that Bonnie slept for four hours. He bet that probably would feel like an eternity since from what he had known of her, she seemed to never have a break or even try to. Then again now that he thought about it, that must've changed after coming back from the prison world. Hell she must've had days where all she wanted to do was sleep all day. He definitely did during his prison days whenever the doctors didn't have a need for him that day. However this was the little witch, which meant she probably would sleep a few extra hours, thinking that was way too long then proceed to continue her search on finding a way out. He hadn't thought much about her time in the prison world, of course. But a part of it was because of the guilt for giving up on the search for getting Bonnie and Damon back.

Enzo was pulled away from his thoughts when a whimper came from the sleeping witch. He tore his gaze away from his book to her, who continued to make incoherent noises, holding her hand to her chest with pure terror on her face. Then the screaming started.

In less than a second, he was beside her on the bed. "Wake up, Love" He said softly but loud enough to wake her up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and gently nudging her shoulder. "Its not real."

Bonnie's eyes flashed open as she shot up in a sitting position, trying to catch her breath. Enzo kept his hold on her, pulling her close. After a few moments, she looked up at him with more emotion than he'd ever seen her, filled with complete and utter freight along with so many other raging emotions.

He knew that haunted look. It was the same one the vampire saw in the mirror whenever he awoke in the middle of the night the first few months after finally returning to the world. The same one that would stare back at him from the reflecting metal on the ceiling during his... _torture sessions_. Without realizing what he was doing, Enzo reached his hand to gently grab one of hers. He stared straight into her green eyes intently. "It's over now. The nightmare is over."

Bonnie tilted her head higher to meet his gaze, looking straight into his eyes when she said, "No it's not. It's never over. There might be times where you think it is, but in reality it's still always there."

Her words made him speechless. He knew what she meant. It was the same thing he tried desperately to ignore, which he did. Well on the surface, that is.

They stayed like that for a while, with one arm wrapped around her and his hand still holding hers as they both stared at different directions into empty space. That is until Bonnie began to cough again, breaking them from their thoughts. After she was done, Bonnie straightened up and looked back to him. Her expression was different now. Her eyes were still bloodshot, but her whole demeanor had changed. It was impressive since he could tell the sickness was still taking a toll on her.

"If I'm still going to be held captive until I 'feel better' then you should prove yourself useful and help the process move faster."

He knew what she was doing: trying to pretend all that vulnerability she had shown didn't happen. He decided to oblige.

"Hey, I'm the who made you rest, didn't I? Some people are just so demanding and ungrateful. "

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I would be if you actually did something to help me feel better instead of creepily watching me while I sleep. Like, I don't know, get me some medicine and soup."

"That's not a bad idea, but sorry Love I'm not an errand boy."

She scoffed. "Could've fooled me. With the way Lily treats you."

Enzo glared at her. "Cute. Though you didn't let me finish. The people that had lived here before the evacuation left a lot of their stuff. I'm sure there are things here I can get you. That way I'll still be here to make sure you don't try another escape attempt and start this process all over again."

"How thoughtfull." She teased before sliding back down in bed.

He took that as his cue to leave. Once he closed the door behind me, Enzo pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket. Ten new missed calls and six voicemails from Damon to add with all the others the Salvatore had been sending him since taking Bonnie. Decidng to deal with that later, Enzo went to search online for remedies and supplies he'd need since the witch was fuzzy on the details. It took him a while to find everything he might need since apparently the apartment was a lot more barren when it came to personal things than he thought. Once he was finally done, Enzo kicked the door open and walked back into the room.

"Took you long enough." Bonnie said, sitting up. Her gaze stopped at the tray he was holding in his hands. "What's this?" She asked, a smile escaping.

Enzo followed her gaze to look at everything at the food placed on the big tray. It was filled with chicken noodle soup, two boxes of two different kinds of crackers, and a bowl full of fruit. There were also three different glasses of drink that consisted of Sprite, water, and orange juice.

"Well, you wanted food and since I'm not too up-to-date with modern medicine nor did I know what exactly you wanted, I winged it and got everything the internet said would help with your symptoms." He then carefully placed the tray in front of her.

She inspected it then looked back to him with a skeptical look, her smile widening. "All of this was just conveniently lying around the apartment?"

Enzo looked away. "Maybe."

Bonnie laughed. "I didn't mean for you to do all of this. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Though you be careful, you're starting turn to that into a habit. Then again, it is a great ego booster." She rolled her eyes. "Now eat up. Your soup is getting cold and then all my hard work would be for nothing. Oh," he paused, lifting up the bag he was holding and placing it on the nightstand beside her, "medicine and other things you might need."

Bonnie gave him an amused look, her smile spreading wide.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. You just surprisingly make a decent nurse."

"I'll take that as a great compliment."He said, wandering back to his chair. Once comfortable, he continued. "Back in World War II the nurses were just as much the heroes as much soldiers, if not more."

Bonnie was silent for a few moments as she ate her food. He assumed the conversation was over and opened his book but stopped when she spoke up. "Do you mind telling me about it?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you mind telling me about the war and that time period? You don't have to. I understand if it's hard. It's just..." She stopped. After a moment she shook her head and continued. "It's always fun to have a walking history book." He wondered if she was going to say something else instead, but decided to let it go.

"I wouldn't call myself that since I did miss 70 some odd years of history." Her face grew somber. "But if you're willing to listen to my tales then who am I to stop you? It's not everyday I have a willing pair of ears. Especially yours."

She shrugged. "Stranger things have happened."

He began to tell her one of his many stories as she ate her food. Enzo didn't realize it at that moment, but he hadn't felt that content in long time.

When Bonnie finished her food and the medicine seemed like it was making her drowsy, Enzo finished his third story, not starting another.

Bonnie, who was now laying on her side, gave him a questioning look. "You're done?"

"I shouldn't keep you since the whole point of this was to have you rest."

"I am resting. And as much as it pains me to say it, this is surprisingly helping me. But," her voice became low. "I just can't... sleep right now."

"Fair enough. Though something tells me those weren't just fever dreams keeping you up."

She glared at him. "Wow, a nurse and a detective. You're just a Jack of all trades, aren't you?"

"That is true. And my keen detective skills tell me that Damon's sarcastic way of deflecting things rubbed off on you. Among other things. Like unrequited love for instance."

Bonnie's glare turned into a full on death stare. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"On the contrary Love, I think I do. Don't worry though you're secret is safe with me." He winked.

"Gee that makes me feel so much better." She said sarcastically, though he noticed she didn't deny it. A comfortable silence fell between them until Bonnie spoke again. "You don't seriously think Lily would somehow reciprocate her feelings for you if Julian is dead, do you?" She said, though instead of her tone being filled with malice, it was soft and genuine.

Enzo ticked his jaw. "And why do you care?"

Bonnie shrugged, and there was something about it that made him think she honestly didn't know. "I don't know. Maybe the reason why you care about my..." she paused for a moment before continuing, "feelings toward Damon?" She then folded her arms, giving him a taunting look.

He folded his arms. "Touche."

At that moment he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Deciding to look at it he got it out and smirked, "Speak of the devil."

Bonnies eyes became more alert. "You're not going to answer him? Tell him I'm okay and that you're keeping me captive?"

"Nope."

Bonnie grumbled, "Enzo they have to know."

"They do. I had Valerie make sure they knew you're okay but also keep them from ruining this. And you call me the ruiner."

She sighed in frustration, something he was finding himself quite liking. "You, know once I'm feeling better, I'm going to hex your ass."

He put his hand to his heart in feigned hurt, "Ouch. Now is there any way to treat your own personal, Nurse?"

"You're taking this way too seriously, I hope you know that."

"Hey I'm just very persistent when it comes to the things I want."

She stared at him for a moment. "You sound like Damon."

"Yeah, well how do you think we go along so well for five years as cell neighbors?"

A small laughed escaped her. "Yeah, I wouldn't know anything about that."

Before he could respond, his phone began to buzz again. "Now his persistence is somehow simultaneously admirable and extremely annoying."

Bonnie snorted. "Tell me about it. A lot of times it's actually surprisingly helpful but others it just makes you want to pull your hair out."

Enzo couldn't help the small laugh came, before he stared into space, thinking about old memories. "I remember there times when we were... _captured together,_ when I was so dried out and full with unimaginable hunger, I found it incredibly annoying but then..." He stopped.

"It sorta helped keep you going." She finished for him, making the vampire look back to her.

"Yeah."

Bonnie looked at him, biting her lip. "If I tell you something you better not be a jerk about it and use it to tease or to hold against me. Or else I'll burn your ass. Got it?"

He threw his hands up in surrender, "I'll try. Though color me intrigued."

Bonnie turned on her back, staring at the ceiling and sighed, "Do you remember back in the Otherside when I told you there was no way for us to survive and we had to accept it?"

"Of course. But then I didn't accept it."

"But then you didn't accept it." She repeated. "What you said about not giving up and having hope..." she paused for a moment, her voice becoming very soft, "it stayed with me. Helped me keep my hope even when all the odds were against me. And sorta... _kept me going_."

"Oh." Was what all Enzo could say. Because, really what else could he tell her? Damn this witch for making him speechless all the time. Something in him ached. It was a strange feeling and Enzo's mind was whirling.

Fortunately or unfortunately-it depended on how he looked at it-they were interrupted by a loud bang coming from the living room. "Lorenzo whatever-your-last-name-is, give me my best friend back!" Came a familiar female voice before the blonde kicked open the door.

"Correction our best friend." Damon interjected, standing behind Caroline, both vampires sharing an equal look of fury.

Enzo sighed, "Oh bullocks."

 _"Finally._ " Bonnie exclaimed, sitting up. "What took you guys so long?"

Before anyone could respond, she began to cough again. The two vampires rushed to either side of her.

Caroline put her hand on Bonnie's forehead, "She's burning up."

"What the Hell did you do to her Enzo?!" Damon yelled, not bothering to look at the vampire, touching the witch's cheek.

Bonnie shook her head, "He didn't do anything to me. Actually he helped me. In his own messed up way, that is."

Her two best friends gave each other questioning looks. "Explain." Damon said, looking up at the vampire in question.

"While we were waiting for you lot, I noticed that Bonnie was very sick and in no condition to do the spells. Since she was being stubborn, I decided to take matters into my own hands and have her get better so the spell could actually work."

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense. Why didn't you tell us so we can take care of her?" Caroline asked, giving him her own death stare. It wasn't as terrifying as Bonnie's, but it was still pretty damn impressive and slightly his guilt for kidnapping her surface a little.

"Oh I don't know, because I've seen how easy it is for her to convince you all she's fine even if she's lying on the ground passing out."

Anger fumed on the blonde's face, but Damon cut in before she could do anything. "Things have changed."

"That may be so but I couldn't risk it."

Damon looked at him intently for a moment or two and then finally sighed, "Whatever. Thanks for taking care of her but we got it covered from here." He said before wrapping his arm around to pick Bonnie up.

Before he could get her off the bed, however, Bonnie began to cough again. Enzo immediately rushed in front of her and next to Damon, noticing that there was something different about her cough. She had her hands up to her throat as her whole body began to shake rapidly. Then suddenly her eyes transformed from her bright emerald eyes to pure white irises.

"Bonnie!" Enzo and Damon yelled at the same time.

All three touched her, trying to calm her down.

"What's happening to her?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. She seemed to have the regular flu or something, but," Enzo paused, thinking about her symptoms for a moment, "something about it seemed odd."

"No, duh, Sherlock!" Damon yelled again.

Then suddenly, Bonnie was coughing up blood.

"What do we do?" Caroline asked, tearing forming.

"We should talk to Valerie." Enzo suggested, not taring his eyes off the little witch.

"You're right." Damon said, dead seriously. "This seems like some sort scary magic is at play."

"It is." A voice came from behind them as all three vampires turned to see Valerie entering the room with Stefan following behind her.

The younger Salvatore rushed to Caroline's side, putting an arm around her. "What's wrong with Bonnie?" He asked the Heretic.

At that moment, the witch in question, stopped coughing.

"Bon?" Caroline, whispered as the three vampires holding Bonnie gently tightened their grip on her. "You okay?"

Instead of answering, Bonnie began to sway a bit. Knowing what followed after, Enzo moved to catch her as she passed out.

"Bonnie!" Her friends exclaimed while Enzo turned to Valerie.

"What's happening to her?" Enzo asked, gently setting the witch on his bed to lay down.

"Well to put it in simple terms for you all to understand," Valerie began as she looked at Bonnie's unconscious body and sighed, "I'm sorry but Bonnie's hexed."

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a cute fluffy oneshot for my sister with Enzo having to take care of Bonnie, but of course it escaped me. I'm not sure how long this will be, but from what I mapped out, I'm hoping only a few chapters. Please let me know what you think and happy TVD day! I'm actually loving this season so much, and still can't believe Bonenzo is actually canon. I've been a hardcore Bamon shipper since even before they shared their first scene, but I've also had a harem for Bonnie and also loved the idea of Bonnie and Enzo and now I'm 100% Bonenzo trash. Which is great because now if she ends with Enzo or with Damon I'm going to be a very happy camper. (Well mostly, since I'd probably be mourning the other ship too). Anways, I'm digressing. Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
